My little Succubus
by Zeeva F. Rathbone
Summary: Isabella Swan isnt what everyone thinks and she knows a lot more than everyone thinks ... this is a story I wrote while bored as hell so give with me on this Couples B/Em Ed/A R/J C/Es
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I dont own twilight or any of the characters I just borrow them to play with it all _

_My name is Isabella swan and Im 17 years old I just moved back in with my father Charlie Swan,my mother Renee was a selfish cow who only cared about herself and her new husband Phil dwyer. I grew up with basically no child hood taking care of myself while Renee was off trying to find the perfect guy so now I have come to forks to spend my last two years in highschool with my father._

_Tomorrow was my first day of highschool at Forks high 'home of the spartans' dad had brought me a brand new Dodge charger SRT8 in black I had sprayed flames down the sides of the car and tinkled with the engine to make it go faster. We had dinner at the diner than as soon as we got home I crashed it._

_Waking up at half past seven I got showered, did my makeup & hair than got dressed in a dark purple tubetop, black jeans with rips in it , black boots and my favourite leather jacket before running downstairs grabbing a slice of toast and my black messenger bag before walking towards my beauty. _

_Pulling in to Forks high car park I saw this ugly soccer mum volvo with a guy with bronze hair next to a little pixie standing next to them was a handsome young blonde male with a gorgeous blonde female they all looked like two couples but what caught my attention was the hot guy getting out of the green jeep my mind went completely blank even for a little bit ._

_Then I caught myself turning off my car I grabbed my phone putting my headphones in I slowly stepped out of the car before turning around bending to grab my bag then turning turning around I closed the door locked the car up with a click of a button and walked to the office noticing everyone was staring I slipped on my glasses a slight smirk sneaking on to my face._

_Walking in to the office I see an old lady dark brown hair with bits of grey and reading glasses sitting behind the desk another thing I notice is the office is too gloomy and dull with a sigh I walked up to the desk " Hello Im Izzy Swan Im here too..." the receptionist cut me off "Ah yes Chief Swan's daughter, you'll need this schedule , map and slip which every teacher is to sign" I snatched them out of her hand glaring at her though she couldnt really see it she flinched._

_Quickly walking out of there I bumped into someone knocking the sheets i had just been given and my glasses onto the floor "Watch where your going will you" I snapped before bending down to get my stuff noticing who bumped me helping me._

_Standing up I looked to see the guy from the car park " Sorry bout that your new right ?" he said looking me in the eye I nodded before putting my papers and glasses away. _

_Before I could walk off mysteryguy said "I'm Emmett John Mccarty -Cullen and you are?" looking over my shoulder I replied "Izzy Swan the chiefs daughter" and walked to my first class._

_Sitting down at the back of my fourth class just before break I noticed Emmett was in this class he smiled at me I nodded in his direction than began to copy down notes off of the board._

_When the bell rang I walked towards the Cafeteria feeling someone next to me I saw Emmett he smiled taking my headphones out I said "Hey Emmett" he replied "Hey Izzy so hows your first day in Forks?"._

_Thinking about it for a bit I replied "It's alright I guess this is way better than Pheonix though I'm glad I brang my consoles with me" Emmett looked in shock but I saw excitement in his eyes "You play videogames?.." I nodded "Wanna go against me sometime?" he continued I pretended to think about it for a bit._

_I looked him in the eyes knowing he was caught in my trance I whispered "I'll think about it" winking at him over my shoulder I continued to the cafeteria with a swing in my hips knowing he was watching._

_You see I knew I wasn't normal I was a physical/mental shield also I was a succubus. Pushing both doors open to make an entrance I grabbed a tray of greasy food before sitting at the only empty table._

_Seeing everyone looking at me shocked I guessed this was the Cullen's table aka Emmett's family, according to Billy Black there was something wrong with them and I plan to find out what is so different about them._

_So what do you guys think hmmm? Im actaully writing this when I cant be bothered doing school work at school and thought I'd post it on here..._

"succubus" legend; a demon in the form of a beautiful woman who has sexual intercourse with men before killing them.

chat soon catch ya

ZFR


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I dont own twilight or any of the characters I just borrow them to play with it all _

_previously..._

_You see I knew I wasn't normal I was a physical/mental shield also I was a succubus. Pushing both doors open to make an entrance I grabbed a tray of greasy food before sitting at the only empty table._

_Seeing everyone looking at me shocked I guessed this was the Cullen's table aka Emmett's family, according to Billy Black there was something wrong with them and I plan to find out what is so different about them._

_Continued... _

_Humming quietly to myself I wasn't waiting for long when the Cullens walked in grabbed a tray each with very little on it I noted,seeing them all slightly freeze before walking over I knew they were wondering why I was sitting at their table._

_Emmett smiled at me while the others looked a little nervous well except the pixie " Hi Im Alice Cullen though I am sure you have heard all about me, we are going to be best friends!...trust me I know."_

_Woah way too hyper raising an eyebrow at Emmett he shrugged slightly glaring at Alice "Look here __Pixie__ me and you are not gonna be friends EVER...and nope never heard a thing about you and I think I would have preferred not to." Alice and bronze head were in shock while the other three looked proud._

_I smirked before turning to the blonde couple and saying "Hey I am Izzy Swan nice to meet you both" they smiled at me & the female replied "Hi Im Rosalie but you can call me Rose & this is my ma...boyfriend Jasper" I waved at Jasper he nodded at me a slight smile showing through._

_Emmett said "Alice you just got owned" than he & Jasper cracked up I smiled, Rosalie rolled her eyes though she was smiling I notice Alice and her boyfriend leave while glaring clearly not happy they didnt get what they wanted._

_Lunch went fast and than I had history walking towards my class I heard "Izzy wait up" turning I saw jasper waving I did as he asked then we walked to our class turns out we had the same class._

_Sitting down at the back of the class I turned to Jasper "So tell me about your family" I asked Jasper smiled softly before he replied "Well theres five fostered kids in total me,Rose, Emmett,Alice and Edward Alice's partner. than you've got our adopted parents Carlisle and Esme a year ago we moved here at the moment Rose, Emmett and myself are juniors like you while Alice and Edward are sophomores."_

_I was surprised Jasper had told me so much, the teacher started asking questions and than he asked me questions "Isabella who was the youngest major?" I smiled civil war my favourite "Major Jasper Whitlock was the youngest major in the south" he looked shocked before he started firing question after question I got everyone of them right._

_Jasper looked in shock yet also proud I smiled before I began to take notes in my notebook though I already knew most of it , when the day was finally over I quickly got into my car and drove home._

_- Time skip one week - _

_I had spent the past week noting different things that were different about the Cullens in a notebook , I was planning to go to Port Angeles to get a book on Quiluete legends since that could also help with what I had gathered off of Billy Black._

_Since school had just handed I slipped my glasses on and began walking towards my car "Ella" Emmett called we had gotten close within the last week his nickname was Bear mine was Ella "Bear" I squealed as I was pulled into a tight hug and spun around Jasper and Rose laughing as they watched us interact._

_I slapped Emmett's shoulder before we continued walking towards our cars - Emmett's jeep was next to my car- "So what you doing tonight Izzy?" Rosalie asked I shrugged than replied "Just gonna go to port angeles for a few hours why?" Jasper spoke up "Mind if we tag along?" I shrugged before nodding we all got into a car Rose and myself in mine Emmett and Jasper in the jeep._

_We walked out of the movies Jasper's arm around Rose's Waist while Emmett was holding my hand we were laughing and joking around we had just watched a movie which I already forgot the name of._

_But it was hilarious I slightly stiffened "Hey guys I'll be right back I just gotta go to this book store before we head home" they nodded I quickly went to the book store getting the book I was after I looked for them._

_Finding them at a park nearby "Emmett's the cuddly teddy bear and the park was his idea" I shrugged as Rose said that , we all were still a bit childish at times an I proved it when Emmett said" Ella ... I'll race you to the swings"._

_I was closer and though I know he'd probably win I ran as fast as I could using my shield to help a bit I saw Emmett a little ahead of me, he was running a little bit too fast._

_Of course he bet me but I was quick to jump onto his back and he took off again not as fast as I squealed and laughed the whole timem When I saw Emmett heading to the lake most likely to dump me in I flipped off his back quickly and bolted the other way._

_There you go another chapter omfg I am so sorry I wrote in my notebook but when I went to write it on here could never find it next chapter up soon guys _

_ZFR_


	3. Chapter 3

_alright next chapter_

_Disclaimer : I dont own twilight or any of the characters I just borrow them to play with it all _

_Previously _

_Of course he bet me but I was quick to jump onto his back and he took off again not as fast as I squealed and laughed the whole timem When I saw Emmett heading to the lake most likely to dump me in I flipped off his back quickly and bolted the other way._

_Continued..._

_I arrived home at ten o'lock Charlie was a sleep but left a note 'As long as your home before 2 am your all good' I smiled yep Charlie knew me well._

_Walking upstairs I had a shower, got dressed than sat on my bed with the book, my notes and my laptop, I spent the next three hours figuring out what the Cullens were._

_Getting my points down the searching everything up , I started thinking about powers mine blocked mind powers (mental shield) and physical things like seers (physical shield)._

_Alice was a stupid seer but I figured out that she only saw it based on decisions, while Edward was a mind reader and he couldnt turn it off._

_Jasper was an empath he could sense my emotions but couldnt change them unless I let him , Emmett well he was just strong , Rose all she had was beauty but also those secrets smarts._

_The Cullens were vampires and it wasnt that hard for me to figure it out, I crashed it soon after. When I woke up I realised I was last with half an hour to get to school._

_Quickly chucking a tank , short shorts and high tops (all black) I grabbed my bag, jumping in my car I sped to school arrived just on the bell._

_Walking in to calculas I saw Rose smiling I went and sat by her as she waved me over I looked knowingly at her before starting my work._

_Thinking about how to reveal I know Rose passed me a note 'Wanna come over after school?' I nodded at her she smiled then the bell rang I quicklu went to my next class, with a plan in mind._

_The day passed quickly I was eager to see the shock on their faces, pulling into the Cullens drive behind everyone else I wasn't in shock like they would think._

_Of course they have alot of money they're vampires so it is no surprise they get a nice house. Rose and jasper looked at me guess I looked deep in thought "We need to talk" I remember the last time I heard that it broke me but this was with something different._

_They all quickly glanced at eachother before leading me inside to the loungeroom as I looked around me, sitting on the lounge I casaully said"So did you get good game the other day?" since it had been sunny._

_Eyes snapped to me Jasper figured it out "You know" even though it was a statement not a question I had to comment"Of course I do sweetheart I am talking about you vamps hunting" Edward growled._

_Flicking him in the nose everyone was shocked when he winced "I'm pretty sure the quileutes are the wolves not you but I've known for a while wasn't that hard to figure out when your me"._

_Emmett bounced on the seat next to me "Wanna play while they think bout what you said?" I nodded we walked over to his Xbox 360 putting in Halo he said "Prepare to lose" I smiled innocently with a wink at Rose and Jasper._

_Halfway through he was winning by two kills I started my lure knowing it would get him "Jasper stop messing with my emotions" Jasper shook his head._

_"That isnt me man thats natural but it sure is a lot of lust" Jasper said, I giggled killing Emmett they all turned to me "No fair" Shouted Em I smirked as I slowly snuck up on him & he was dead one more kill and I win._

_Finishing the game I got up and walked into the kitchen with a smirk on my face only to be pinned to the wall "That was not nice Ella."_

_Leaning just a bit away from his face I replied "Oh but it was, that thing poking me agrees too sugar" laying on the twang I'd got from living in Arizona._

_**( A.N. not sure if it is but gonna say Arizona is near Texas aka down south)**_

_Giggling as Em groaned "Emmett, Do not have sex with her she is just a human!" Eddie boy shouted Emmett growled at him, Esme gasped as Eddie was thrown through a wall without being touched "I recon I will be quite fine thank you very much ."_

_Dragging Emmett upstairs he follow willingly obviously though I could force him but he followed, I called Charlie telling him I was staying the night for a sleep over. __**(A.N. one or two words?)**_

_He was glad I had made a friend I smiled hanging up I lay down on the bed with Emmett and fell asleep._

_Emmett Pov__** (First time with a boy POV bit nervous WARNING little lemon)**_

_When Ella bet me on Halo I sat there for a bit watching her thinking about the lust I was feeling then I figured it out Ella was a Succubus._

_Chasing after her I pinned her to a wall " That was not nice Ella" she leaned just a bit away from my face if only I leaned forward and we would be kissing._

_"Oh but it was, that thing poking me agrees too sugar" I noticed a twang in her voice as she said this and I couldnt help but groan as she ground up towards lil Em as she giggled._

_Thinking about what it would be like if I took her up to my room right now and had my way with her I was brought out of my thoughts by __**Eddie **__shouting._

_"Emmett, Do not have sex with her she is just a human!" I growled at him but laughed lightly and Esme gasped as Eddie was thrown through a wall with no one touching him._

_"I recon I will be quite fine thank you very much ." the sexy vixen next to me said before dragging me upstairs I followed willingly thinking what were her powers exactly and I am glad she is my mate._

_this is continued a little next chapter what do you think of my first boy pov or other pov most of mine are in whoever bella plays pov _

_ZFR _


End file.
